Menggila Sebelum Shalat Id  Best and 7 Family
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: Takbir mengalun, lontong tersaji di meja. Idul Fitri telah tiba! Tapi... ada apa dengan dua keluarga ini? - a fanfic of Hey!Say!JUMP's sub-groups -


**(Menggila) Sebelum Shalat Id ~ Best and 7 Family in 1 Story**  
>a sutoori by <strong>Akira Shirakawa<strong>  
><strong>Casts<strong> : Hey! Say! 7 and Hey! Say! BEST, singkat saja Hey! Say! JUMP *halah*  
><strong>OCs<strong> : cari ndiri, saya juga lupa ada apa nggak  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Komedi krenyes-krenyes  
><strong>Length<strong> : Oneshot  
><strong>Disc.<strong> : Mereka adalah makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama dan plot dari awal sampe ujung kaki *eh* adalah milik otak saya pemberian Kami-sama pula.  
><strong>Notes<strong> : Hati-hati, bukan panduan persiapan Shalat Id. Lakukanlah apa yang sudah biasa kalian lakukan dan perbaiki semua kesalahan-kesalahan, namun jangan sekali-kali jadikan kelakuan sableng cast2 di dalam cerita ini sebagai panduan. Terimakasih. Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda di penerbangan LOH? KOK NYAMBER KESINI? *geplakk

_**ITADAKIMASU! **__*eeh?*_

_.  
><em>

Toa masjid yang uzur minta ampun mengalunkan shalawat dan takbir non-stop sejak semalam, membuat mata seorang Morimoto Ryutaro – yang biasanya baru bangun jika sudah dipanggil lebih dari 10 kali, itupun dengan iming-iming sarapan – terbuka penuh semangat.

"ALHAMDULILLAH! SOLAT OOOI SOLAT SEMUAAA!" teriak Ryutaro membisingkan seisi rumah keluarga 7. Ehem, sekilas info : Mengapa bisa namanya keluarga 7 bukan keluarga Cemara? Karena bapak ibunya unyu-unyu dan nggak dipanggil emak dan abah. #egubrak

Yuto dan Yuuri yang sudah menyiapkan ketupat sejak dini hari kesal akan kelakuan anak bungsu mereka. Dapur jauh dari kamar, males lagi naik tangga, alhasil Yuto – sang ayah – menggulung pelepah pisang yang tersisa dan menjadikannya sebagai toa multifungsi yang bentar lagi bakal dirajam dengan sadisnya jadi kupat.

"UDAH TAUK DARI TADI NYIAPIN KETUPAAT! ELU AJE YANG TELAT BANGUUN, ANAKKU CINTE!"

Ryutaro mendengus sebal. "Idih, iya gitu aku telat bangun?" Ia mendelik pada jam dinding Narutonya dan membekap mulutnya kaget.

"Yabai? Jam 7? GYAAA AKU TELAAAT!"

"OPOOOO? KAMU HAMIL, RYUU?" teriak Ryosuke yang baru kelar mandi kaget dengan lantangnya.

Ryutaro tak perduli. Ia luncat bagai bajing dan melesat ke dalam kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk Strawberry Shortcake milik Keito. Yang disamber punya Keito tapi Ryosuke yang marah.

"Lah lah lah, kok handuk Keito diembat? Tadi malem kamu sama Keito ngapain sampe kamu bilang telat? HOI! RYUU!"

Idih, Yamape. Otaknya lemot tapi diem-diem gitu ya. #egubrak

.

Khatam gebyar-gebyur main air dengan kebersihan mandi yang nggak terjamin, Ryutaro melesat keluar kamar mandi, melempar handuk Keito dengan sadisnya ke tempat baju kotor, menyambar sajadah kuning cerahnya, dan memakai sandal usang milik Ryosuke.

Yuuri – sang ibu – tersenyum kecil melihat begitu ripuhnya anak bontotnya ini. "Nak, sendal Ryosuke yang rusak kok masih kamu pake? Tadi..."

"Biarin! Yang ada depan pintu yang ini!" sela Ryutaro tak mau kompromi.

"Eh, demo..."

Baru beberapa senti berjalan, Ryutaro merasakan keanehan pada kakinya.

"Ealah, kok lengket sih?"

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Yuuri berkata dengan santai. "Baru tadi mau ngomong, tadi pagi Ryo-kun baru ngelemin sendalnya pake aibon. Lumayan deh gak dicolong maling~ Hati-hati ya naak~" Yuuri ngeloyor balik ke dapur dan meneruskan pekerjaannya membuat manisan delima.

"A-APA? AIBOON?"

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga BEST, sang kepala keluarga, Yabu Kouta, sibuk berkaca di depan cermin bersama istrinya, Yaotome Hikaru – yah, baiklah, karena dia cewek... sekarang jadi Yabu Hikari. #terpaksa ceritanya

"Sayang, aku cantik nggak pake kerudung putih ini?" tanya Hikari genit.

Kouta tergagap kagum. Kagum akan istrinya yang sekarang lebih mirip Omas daripada seorang Yaotome Hikaru.

"Astaga. Neng, ganti deh ntu kerudungnye, ye. Sama bibirnya nggak usah dipake-in cet tembok warna merah marun gitu..."

GEPLAK

Alhasil, sebuah uchiwa bergambar bunga sakura nyaris terbelah beberapa bagian karena 'tepokan sayang' Hikari pada suaminya.

"Aduh, abaang, ini tuh lipensetip merek terkenal tauuk. Tuh liat!"

Kouta meneliti lipstik itu sambil mengerinyit heran. "Terkenal apanya? Tube warna ijo muda begini... Mamah belinya di Pasar Antri ya?"

"Ih, nggak! Mamah udah nanya di tetangga sebelah yang tukang shopping! Jadi pasti tau apa yang bagus!"

Kouta hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. _Terang aja... nanya kok ke tetangga sebelah. Tukang sayur ditanya lipstik yang jawabnya ini!_

"Udah nitip beliin lagi! Harganya murah lho, bang!"

_Nggak usah lu kasih tau ane juga tau, neng._

"Bang!"

"Ape?"

"Bang bing bung, nyoook, kite nabuung~"

Eh bentar-bentar. Itu yang nyanyiin lagu jaman saya kita teka pake cengkok Bang Rhoma siapa yak?

"Yuya! Nggak usah sok nyambung gitu deh! Cepet berangkat duluan bareng Kei sama Dai sono! Jangan samber sejadah Papah!" omel Hikari.

Yuya – yak, inilah penyanyi cilik yang sukar dibilang cilik, pemirsa. Anak sulung keluarga BEST yang hobi nyanyi lagu anak-anak dengan usia 21 tahun namun dengan cengkok khas Bang Rhoma yang bikin gendang telinga kedua adiknya yang dengan nahas harus sekamar dengannya mengalami ringsek tingkat medium.

Kedua adiknya, Kei dan Daiki, sudah lebih dulu menunggu di depan pintu. Yuya bergegas memakai peci merah mudanya *loh* dan menyusul kedua adiknya yang sudah memakai sandal masing-masing.

Malangnya, saat Yuya memakai sendal kulit kesayangannya, tali penyangga sandalnya copot tak kuat menahan kakinya yang gedenya nggak kira-kira.

"Kakak sih, kakinya gede-gede banget," celetuk Daiki.

"Heh? Gini-gini gede juga kaki aye masih mulus tauk!"

"Apa? Kakinya dikerok pake fulus? Hahaha nggak modaal! Aku pake krim kakak pake logam!" ujar Kei.

"Kei, jangan sembarang ngomong kamu!" balas Yuya frustasi seraya mengambil sandal lainnya. Malang di Jawa Timur *eh* makdusnya malang dikata, sandal yang tersisa hanya sandal usang merek Swallow peninggalan pembokat mereka yang mudik jauh ke Amrik sono *eh*.

"Ahaha, pake sendal Mbok Keti! *ehem, nama aslinya Cathy, tapi pas jadi pembokat namanya disalahgunakan*" teriak Kei.

"Kak Yuya suka Mbok Keti~ Mbok Keti yang mirip Mpok Nori~" timpal Daiki nggak nyambung.

"Hasuuuh! Udah udah sono berangkat duluan kaliaan!"

|FIN|

Mungkin kalian musti saya sediain golok dulu baru ketawa ketiwi kayak liatin saya niupin bedug dengan maksud dibunyikan *eh*

Sekian~ dan tak lupa, saya mengucapkan :

'_**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1430 H, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin'**_

*notes : bagi yang merayakan, hehe^^


End file.
